


There's Him Within Her

by J_Hwang



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [18]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: I had always thought that I could find a man that was at least half the man my father is, but who would have thought that I found a woman that I could find my father in.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180
Kudos: 24





	There's Him Within Her

Growing up, I always looked up to my father. He raised me up alone even at a very young age of 19 years old. My mother passed away giving birth to me, she was always having a weak body, my father said. 

I was born by accident, teenagers, young and dumb, yet crazily in love. One party and here I am 9 months later. That’s how my father always jokes about it. 

Despite all the objection from their parents, my grandparents, they insisted on keeping me. But I am a very lucky kid, because even with all those objections, I am very loved by my grandparents and people around me.

It was hard for him at first. 19 years old college boy with a baby? Of course it will be hard. But he neve gave up, and with the help and support from my grandparents who helped him take care of me when he went for classes, he graduated with a perfect score and got a good job. 

4 years after he graduated from college, and worked, he decided to quit and build his own company. Doing that while raising a 7 years old me. But despite his busy days, he never once missed a promise that he made with me. He will always be there for me, attending every parents meeting, school sports day, and always making sure he comes home early every night.

I am very blessed for having a father like him. There’s nothing he could not do, nothing he could not fix. If things wouldn’t work, he’d make the old look new. Our house fence, my first bicycle that I broke because I ran into a pole, my first car that I scratched when I tried to park. And by making old look new doesn’t mean he buys me a new one. But instead, he will fix, and paint it again and make it look as if it was never broken.

My father set the bar real high, he showed me what a real man should look like. And I had always thought that every man should be like him, or at least half the man my father is. And I had always thought that I could meet a man that was at least half the man my father is.

But those thoughts also caused me countless times of broken hearts. Because there was no man that could be like him, not even half the man he is. Instead I found those inside one woman. A woman named Lee Yubin.

She is 3 years my junior. I first met her when she tried out for our dance team. And because of her boyish appearance she often got mistaken as a boy. Even i thought she is one, with her short cut hair and baggy clothes. 

The first time I saw her dancing I was mesmerized, never did I ever see someone dance so graceful and beautiful. So I went up to her and oh, boy, we hit it off right away.

She is someone that has no fear, just like my father. She is not afraid of trying something new, and she’s also someone that never gives up. She is very strong with her hands, yet very gentle with her touch, just like my father. 

We started going out not long after I graduated, 2 years after we first met. I introduced her to my father, and him being a very open and understanding father accepted Yubin with an open arms. Embracing her into a tight hug, telling her that he is thankful that I am happy because of her. 

My father is a man of few words, he is a man who leads, the type that shows actions more than words. And that is exactly how Yubin is too. Also, they shared the same interest in music and arts, which is the topic that will always be talked about whenever Yubin comes visiting. 

I really am a very blessed child. Having such an understanding and supportive family, a great man as my father, and although I didn’t find a man like my father as my partner, I found a woman, a wonderful woman as my partner. I had always thought that I could find a man that was at least half the man my father is, but who would have thought that I found a woman that I could find my father in. 

Closing our family photo album I smiled at the thought. 

“Bora, baby, what are you thinking about?” Yubin’s strong arms embraced me from behind and I smiled leaning back into her embrace. 

“Just, thinking of how lucky and blessed I am.” I said softly, and I could feel her hummed. 

“Let’s go Bora, wouldn’t want your father to wait any longer, we are going to be late for dinner.” 

“Hmm. Yubin.” I called as she was about to leave the room. She hummed and turned around.

“Love you.” She laughed and said, “Silly. Love you too.” in which I smiled.


End file.
